Defensores
by dark tap
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Rayvaj un adolecente fans del anime y de Dragón Ball quien un día por un echo misterioso viaja al mundo de Dragón Ball obteniendo súper poderes ve su vida cambiada decide convertirse en el defensor de la tierra pasando por varias dificultades que poco a poco lo van forjando como el mas fuerte no solo en fuerza si no en habilidad
1. Chapter 1

**_bueeenasss este es mi primer fanfic por favor dejen sus criticas y recomendaciones en los reviews_**

 ** _esta es una historia inspirada en la serie/manga Dragón Ball que pertenece a Akira Toriyama un crack_**

 ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _Capitulo-1: un duro comienzo_**

-Buenos días Rayvaj levántate tienes que ir al colegio, despierta a tu hermano mayor.

-sí, ya estoy despierto, ah que fastidio, oye hermano perezoso levántate de una vez.

-déjame tranquilo debilucho, y deja mi tarea sobre la mesa y todo estará bien.

-ok me voy antes de que nuestra madre venga personalmente a levantarte, pobre de ti.

 **(DE camino a la escuela).**

Mi nombre es Rayvaj solo soy un estudiante común de 14 años voy camino a el colegio como de costumbre, paso buscando a mi mejor amigo Edjey.

-como va todo Rayvaj.

-la misma rutina de siempre, y podrías levantarte más temprano ¿no?

-jaja tranquilo igual soy tu único amigo.

Si tiene razón soy antisocial en el colegio oh de echo en todas partes, Edjey es el único que me ha ayudado y juntos hemos pasado desapercibidos desde la primaria ante los brabucones.

-¡oye Rayvaj! Llevamos tres años en el club de ajedrez, hemos ganado todos los torneos en los que participamos y nadie nos ha ganado nunca pero eso a nadie le importa solo nos ven como nerds….. Yo creo que es hora de hacer algo grande o al menos intentarlo.

-qué te pasa, si quieres hacerlo hazlo tú solo, a mí no me importa que me digan nerds.

-nunca se te ha cruzado por la mente salir de las sombras.

-¡No! Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención.

-¡vamos! Piensa, podemos entrar a un club de deporte o el de artes marciales todos los que están en esos clubes son populares hasta los son mediocres.

-no somos buenos en los deportes y no entrare al club de artes marciales nuestra estancia hay sería un infierno mejor olvídalo.

-hemos visto muchos animes de deportes, sabemos las reglas y buenas jugadas seguro podemos hacerlo.

-entiende de una vez que con solo ver no nos hace buenos en ello.

-qué me dices esa ves que jugamos nosotros dos solos en la cancha de baloncesto y ambos acertamos 7/10 tiros de 3 puntos, sin duda somos buenos.

-estábamos solos es fácil acertar sin un rival presionándote, ¡olvídalo!

-entonces que pasa con esa promesa de cubrirnos las espaldas.

-sigue en pie pero esta situación es muy diferente a la que se aplica esa promesa, era para librarnos de los brabucones los dos juntos y de otras situaciones peligrosas para nuestra vida escolar sin problemas.

-tsk….. Tu ganas, lo hare sin ti, cuando sea el más popular de la escuela tu vendrás a mí a pedir mi ayuda te lo prometo.

-sigue soñando, yo jamás hare algo así porque solo te convertirías en uno más del montón.

\- si sigues así no podrás hacer que ella se fije en ti, se olvidara de tu existencia.

-¡imbeciiil! Deja de decir tonterías yo no necesito ser popular para que ella se fije en mí.

-deja de mentir, si cuando la saludas te quedas como disco rayado jajajaja.

-¡deeesgraciadoooo! Yo no me quedo como disco rayado ni mucho menos.

-eso lo dices tú porque no te has visto, cuando pasa pareces un idiota jajajaja.

-quieres que te muela a golpes idiotaaaa.

-jajajaja ¿tu? Ni siquiera puedes con una mosca vas a poder conmigo.

-quieres comprobarlo ahora grandísimo estúpido.

-jajajajajajaja tranquilo amigo solo era broma no aguantas nada jajajajajajaja.

-me irritas demasiado no entiendo como es que aun soy tu amigo.

-porque no tienes otro jajajaja.

-ah, tienes razón ajajaja.

-¿pero cuando te le confesaras?

-cuando llegue el momento justo y cuando no tenga novio.

-pues nunca, si no te decides lo hare yo por ti.

-ni te atrevas o te mato.

-jajajajajajajaja

( **En la escuela** ).

Aquí estamos en la escuela de la zona norte del distrito 8, como la zona norte está conformada por pequeños pueblos y hay pocas escuelas decidieron poner primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en la misma escuela dividiéndola en tres zonas, pero como hay pocas también recibe estudiantes de los pueblos cercanos y la escuela a veces se queda un poco pequeña)

-oye mira ahí esta ella.

-eh ella ¿Dónde?

-a las 1 en punto.

Su cabello negro sedoso y brilloso, sus ojos marrones solo con verla se me alegra el corazón me refiero a la chica que se robó mi corazón en la primaria desde el momento en que la vi me enamore de ella su nombre es Xena y es la más popular de primer año.

-oye parece que está buscando algo es tu oportunidad de ofrecerle tu ayuda y así convertirte en su héroe.

-que estás diciendo Edjey, aunque la ayudara nunca me vería de esa forma a demás su novio es el mejor del club de artes marciales desde primaria me destrozaría si se entera que estoy enamorado de Xena.

-no te preocupes te aseguro que todos esos animes que has visto te servirán tienes más experiencia que nadie.

-solo por a ver visto tantos animes y saber casi todo de Dragón Ball no quiere decir que ya sepa artes marciales.

\- solo falta que te ejercites de vez en cuando, levantar algunas pesas te harán bien.

-si solo fuera tan sencillo.

Umm que es eso que brilla ahí…. Una chapa….ah es de un personaje femenino de anime una semi-humano pero no reconozco de que anime sea… espera de quien será esta chapa tengo que conocerlo de inmediato.

-oye Rayvaj que miras…..no será eso de Xena, parece que busca algo.

¿Qué? No puede ser posible…..oh si…. Entonces es…ta puede ser mi oportunidad de hablarle no, no, no…..aunque si es de ella significa que es una otaku igual que yo, si es así podría tener una oportunidad.

-¡oye Xena!, creo que Rayvaj consiguió lo que buscabas, hehehe buena suerte- Edjey lo dice con una sonrisa malévola

-¡oye que haces!

-umm hola.

-ho..la …xe..na, co…mo es….tas.

-este creo que bien podrías enseñarme lo que conseguiste.

-aah si claro-

-oye mocoso que haces hablando con mi novia aléjate de ella (con esta frase empuja a rayvaj y cae sentado en el suelo).

Ufs que dolor mi trasero.

Rayos ahora si estoy muerto…..amigo te dejo mi colección de animes asta otra vida noooo.

-rayos Rayvaj está en problemas.

Así acabare delante de la chica que amo que patético…. No delante de ella no aunque soy un debilucho delante de ella intentare acabar con orgullo de un gran guerreo como Goku que nunca retrocedió sin importar quien fuera su oponente.

-oye Kein detente no es lo que piensas

-oh te levantaste.

Incluso ella intenta defenderme, en este momento no puedo dar marcha atrás, le demostrare que al menos mi espíritu es fuerte y que no soy un cobarde.

(Edjey se acerca al ver que su amigo está en problemas e intenta persuadir a Kein).

-oh no ese idiota ahora quiere parecer valiente, cabás tu propia tumba.

-oye Kein por favor detente sabes que Rayvaj no se atreve ni a meterse con una mosca.

-apártate Edjey o también te verás involucrado.

-no te dejare solo amigo además no voy a dejarte lucirte tu solo hehe.

(Kein lanza una combinación de tres golpes y termina con una patada al torso de Edjey con la cual cae adolorido al suelo).

-hay…ufs he sido apaleado en un segundo kho kho(toser)…. Haaa sangre ufs sí que golpea fuerte.

(Rayvaj va directo a atacar a Kein pero lo esquiva fácilmente, Kein le lanza varios golpes pero Rayvaj de alguna manera los esquiva).

Um.. Los esquive todo este tiempo viendo anime dieron resultados-con brillo en los ojos…..oh solo soy bueno huyendo- Con gran decepción.

-oh, vamos a ver si esquivas esto.

(Kein da un salto y le da una patada voladora giratoria en la cara a rayvaj quien da varias vueltas como un trompo y cae al suelo, pero se vuelve a levantar solo con su espíritu adolorido pero sin dar marcha atrás).

Mientras aun este consciente me levantare, hasta que ya no pueda más, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no responda no retrocederé.

-porque tanto alboroto tan temprano….oye tu que está pasando.

-unos de primer año están siendo aplastados por Kein.

-oh si no me equivoco se unirá este año al club de artes marciales de secundaria creo que era el mejor de primaria el año pasado, será interesante ver a quien está apaleando.

(Alguien más llega a la escena ¿Quién será? ¿Ayudara a Rayvaj? O ¿solo observara?

-quítense déjenme pasar.

-oigan ¿ese no es? ¡Link!, el presidente del club de artes marciales y capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserió? Esto se va a poner feo cuando vea a quien están apaleando.

(Cuando los demás estudiantes le dan pasos descubre que están golpeando brutalmente a su hermano menor quien a pesar de los golpes que recibía aún se mantenía en pie)

_rayos mi madre me va a echar la bronca por esto, tendré que ayudarlo

-¡oye qué crees que le haces a mi hermano menor! ¡Kein!

\- ¡no te metas ¡ o acaso Rayvaj no puede defenderse solo.

-bueno eso no lo niego pero te advierto que no te conviene meterte conmigo.

-no importa igual al entrar en el club te derrotaría de todas formas solo adelantaría los hechos.

-inténtalo a ver si puedes.

(Kein se abalanzó hacia link lanzando golpes y patadas potentes pero link lo esquiva con facilidad y lanza varios golpes certeros al cuerpo de Kein, el cual retrocede y cae apoyándose en una rodilla y sosteniendo su brazo derecho).

-aaaah que fue lo que hiciste, no puedo mover mi brazo derecho.

-solo golpee varios puntos esenciales que permiten el movimiento de uno de tus brazos no lo sentirás en un buen rato y habías dicho que me derrotarías ni siquiera he empezado a jugar contigo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-pues lo que ve usted director, Kein estaba golpeando a mi hermanito y a su amigo y yo solo le di una lección para que se detuviera

-Como presidente del club de artes marciales deberías resolver y evitar todo tipo de conflictos, tú y Kein a mi oficina, los demás lleven a Edjey y a Rayvaj a la enfermería. Están bastante golpeados.

(La persona que llego era el hermano de Rayvaj, quien lo ayudo derrotando fácilmente a Kein, ¿este conflicto le traerá graves consecuencias a link?).

(Mientras en la enfermería Rayvaj despierta un poco desorientado).

Umm donde estoy….ufs me duele el cuerpo…..ha si ya recuerdo estaba siendo molido a golpes y…no recuerdo más.

-oye amigo ya estas despierto, sí que supieron molerte a golpes, pero te viste muy bien aguantando los golpes sin retroceder hehehe … ouch.

-por cierto ¿cómo terminamos aquí?

-tu hermano nos salvó el trasero, nos lo va a cobrar después, el director intervino llevándose a ambos a su oficina y ordeno que nos trajeran.

-rayos lo último que me faltaba, deberle algo a mi hermano aunque lo tomare como paga de todos los trabajos que le he hecho.

-oye Rayvaj debes admitir que es bastante agradable ser atendido por la hermosa enfermera de la escuela.

-¡eres un pervertido!, a mí solo me interesa una mujer.

-no seas aguafiestas y disfrútalo cuando te atienda.

-mejor voy a dormir, ya que estoy aquí aprovechare para descansar, despiértame más tarde.

-ok yo jugare videojuegos toda la mañana y disfrutaré a la enfermera hehehehe.

( **En la oficina del director)**

Link y Kein sostienen una charla con el director quien debe tomar una decisión con respecto al castigo que debería imponer sobre ambos).

-Que debería hacer con ustedes me ponen en una situación difícil en especial porque estabas involucrado tu link, la reputación de la escuela esta por los suelos, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran que el presidente de algún club se vio envuelto en una pelea? Sabes que los clubes son los que mantienen a esta escuela con los pequeños ingresos que proporcionan con los eventos deportivos y competiciones.

-se eso muy bien director pero también es mi deber intervenir y detener peleas aunque no debí recurrir a la violencia eso también lo tengo claro y por eso acepto el castigo que me imponga.

-en una semana será el torneo que organiza el club de artes marciales para evaluar las habilidades de los nuevos y prometedores integrantes los cuales generan ingresos por los ciudadanos que vienen a verlo, te suspenderé de tu cargo de presidente del club por tres días para que puedas estar presente es día y te dé tiempo de revisar si todo está bien, en cuanto a ti Kein sé que tus habilidades son buenas y muchas personas vendrán a verte, podrás unirte al club de artes marciales pero tendrás que limpiar los baños hasta que empiece el torneo y no podrás participar en las actividades del club por ese tiempo.

-limpiar los baños eso no puedo hacerlo yo soy de lo mejor que vera esta escuela en los próximos años y me ponen a limpiar baños.

-como fuiste el que empezó con la agresión y como dejaste a Edjey y a Rayvaj es un castigo muy amable o acaso prefiere estar suspendido por dos semanas y estar limpiando baños y no podrás unirte al club ni participar en el torneo de la próxima semana.

-tsk…Esta bien no tengo otra opción más que aceptar.

( **En la mente de Kein** ).

{Mierda, por ahora no tengo de otra debo comportarme para poder participar en ese torneo ya que será mi primer paso para subir de rango en el club y debo hablar con Xena de esto, seguro que va a reclamar sobre lo que les hice a esos dos idiotas después, luego tendré la oportunidad de vengarme de link no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte está a otro nivel, cuesta creer que es hermano de ese inútil de Rayvaj pero mientras no tenga la fuerza para enfrentar a link me comportare).

-con esto este tema queda concluido pueden retirarse, link infórmale al vicepresidente de que estará a cargo del club durante tres días mientras estas ausente, recuerden que la escuela cuenta con el club de artes marciales y el equipo de futbol para subir de ranking este año no pueden a ver más incidentes de este tipo de acuerdo.

(Ambos responden al mismo tiempo)

-cuente con nosotros director.

\- no tengo otra alternativa.

( **Al salir de la oficina del director)**

 **(** Xena llama a Kein)

-¡heeey! Kein ven acá necesito hablar contigo.

-bien aquí me tienes, pero antes déjame decirte que sé que estuve mal, perdóname me deje llevar por los celos no lo volveré a hacer-

-basta link ya estoy harta de esto siempre es lo mismo, por eso he tomado una decisión esta relación termina aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti.

-oye amor no tomes decisiones sin pensarlas antes yo te quiero y tú a mí por favor no lo hagas.

-basta no es algo que tome a la ligera y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión sayonara….

(Tras decir eso Xena deja el lugar y Kein queda resentido hacia Rayvaj culpándolo por todo lo que paso).

( **En la mente de Kein).**

{ahh lo que me faltaba todo es culpa de ese inepto de Rayvaj me las pagara bien caro todo esto, pero mientras su hermano lo esté protegiendo o este en la escuela no puedo tocarlo, esperare el momento adecuado y lo destrozare, le are sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor}.

(Al mismo tiempo link estaba pensando sobre Rayvaj).

{umnmm….. ahora que lo pienso Rayvaj es bastante resistente a pesar de estar molido a golpes e inconsciente aún se mantenía en pie, su determinación y espíritu son bastante fuertes nunca lo había visto así, demostró bastante potencial si supiera pelear creo que podría a ver echo una pelea decente al menos….. creo que le propondré que se una al club así tendrá una oportunidad de vengarse y si es en una pelea oficial del club no habrá problemas, no puedo permitir que mi reputación se manche por tener a un hermano debilucho, ¡bien está decidido Rayvaj será mi aprendiz!... como disfrutare esto jajajajajaja}.

(Link tiene intenciones de entrenar a Rayvaj pero tiene sus propios motivos ocultos, pero la historia toma un giro).

-uaaaaah(bostezo).

Que hermoso cielo azul sin ninguna nube a la vista y aves volando a lo alto….. ¿Queeeee?, no se supone que estaba en la enfermería hablando de eso ya no me duele nada.

(Rayvaj se toca todo el cuerpo y descubre algo impactante).

-que carajos pasa aquí… estos músculos de alguien que va al gimnasio todo los días de donde salieron.

Creo que también soy más alto y a pesar de eso me siento muy ligero como una pluma…..mmmnn este paisaje me parece familiar…aaaah ya esto debe ser un sueño, ya he tenido sueños donde aparezco como otra persona en algún lugar desconocido en medio de una catástrofe o apocalipsis y me despierto antes de morir aunque nunca me había dado. Cuenta de que es un sueño hasta despertarme bueno siempre hay una primera vez oh allá hay un árbol pensare mejor en la sombra.

-tengo calor este sueño es muy realista.

Tal vez si me golpeó la cabeza con ese árbol me despierte.

(Rayvaj le da un cabezazo con los ojos cerrados al árbol pero lo destruye sin dejar rastro, al abrir los ojos se sorprende).

No sentí ningún dolor… aahh y ¿el árbol? lo destruí de un cabezazo… al parecer tengo súper fuerza, por eso me siento tan ligero de que más seré capaz.

(A lo lejos ve una piedra gigantesca como de 10 metros de diámetro y la levanta sin esfuerzo alguno y la lanza unos 20 metros de altura verticalmente justo antes de que le caiga enzima le da un puñetazo y la hace añicos).

Espera si tengo estos poderes quiere decir que estoy en un sueño en el cual estoy en el mundo de **Dragón Ball** y si es así, en cualquier momento sale alguien con quien tendré una gran pelea y me despertaré en la enfermería de nuevo…..aunque seria fantástico si hubiera cruzado una brecha dimensional pero eso no es posible y si en verdad viaje por alguna brecha dimensional y termine en el mundo de **Dragón Ball** noooo….. Eso solo pasa en los animes es imposible que me haya pasado a mí…. Pero mientras intentare algo que he querido hacer hace años ya que tengo la oportunidad.

(Rayvaj toma una posición, separando un poco sus piernas flexionándolas un poco, juntando sus manos como si sostuviera una pelota o una clase de esfera cerca de su cintura, se concentra e intenta reunir KI en sus manos y dice una palabra).

-kaaaaa….meeee…haaaaa…meee…haaaaaaaaaa.

(Extendiendo ambos brazos y con las manos juntas hacia adelante una potente ráfaga de energía es liberada y luego al impactar con una montaña cercana se produce una gran explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo seguida de una onda de choque la cual llego asta Rayvaj con una gran ráfaga de aire y se queda perplejo y cae sentado en el suelo).

No… puede ser acabo de volar una montaña con un kamehameha no puedo creerlo eso confirma que estoy en el mundo de Dragón Ball espero que no hubiera ningún ser vivo en esa montaña, supongo que con eso he llamado la atención y pronto aparecerá alguien cuando llegue alguien peleare con él y averiguare si es o no un sueño, al mismo tiempo podre acostumbrarme a este cuerpo…. Por favor dios que esto no sea un sueño por favor te lo pido…. Pero es mejor no ilusionarme.

(A lo lejos de hay unas curiosas personas que sienten el KI de Rayvaj).

-¡oye vegeta! Sentiste ese poderoso KI que apareció y desapareció en un instante.

-si Kakaroto también lo sentí de quien sería nunca antes lo había sentido.

-quien quiera que sea quiero enfrentarlo parece bastante fuerte.

-oi oi oi…. Como se llama este delicioso postre Bulma.

-eso es un pastel señor Bills.

-hay que delicia Bulma.

-oye Wiss pide un montón de estos para llevar.

\- ok señor Bills.

-pero me intriga de quién es ese ki que apareció de la nada y antes sentí una energía bastante extraña en el mismo lugar lo mejor será ir a revisar señor Bills el postre podrá terminárselo después.

-ok Wiss….. ¡Bulma! Al regresar quiero más de eso llamado pastel.

-sujétense a mi

(Goku, vegeta, Wiss, Bills dios de la destrucción van hacia donde esta Rayvaj con la transmisión instantánea, ¿a quién desafiara Rayvaj para comprobar si es o no un sueño?)

Que esta sensación de que alguien está detrás de mí….. aah es… go..ku,….vegeta….incluso Wiss y Bills, no siento su presencia como la de Goku o vegeta pero que es esta presión que siento esto es estar en frente de un dios, ni siquiera puedo moverme si pienso en desafiarlo….. Como dije desafiare a quien aparezca pero, vegeta es muy frio con sus oponentes así que será a Goku….. o por dios mi más grade sueño hecho realidad, tal vez sea corto pero lo disfrutare.

-ooooh permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Rayvaj(al decir su nombre se inclina para mostrar respeto y presentarse adecuadamente y de manera Cortez)

-un gusto mi nombre es Wiss, él es el señor Bills dios de la destrucción de este universo.

-hola yo soy Goku.

-porque le diría mi nombre a un desconocido.

-él es vegeta es un amargado.

-cállate Kakarotto eres muy confiado.

-Él dijo su nombre de manera educado es normal responder de la misma manera, además no siento que su KI sea maligno ni ningún sentimiento negativo o intenciones malvadas proviniendo de él.

-de dónde vienes posees un KI muy poderoso para ser un terrícola de dónde eres.

Debería explicar todo pero antes me asegurare de si es un sueño.

-les explicare todo pero antes Goku podrías concederme una pelea amistosa.

-hohoho me recuerda a alguien hohoho.

-está bien pareces bastante fuerte será emocionante comprobar que tan fuerte eres en realidad ¡prepárate!

(Está a punto de comenzar una gran batalla ¡Goku vs Rayvaj! Goku quiere comprobar la fuerza de Rayvaj y Rayvaj si lo que está pasando es un sueño o no)

-Porque siempre Kakarotto se queda con las buenas peleas.

-No te preocupes vegeta después será tu turno además con él quiere pelear es conmigo.

Estoy emocionado voy a pelear con Goku es un sueño hecho realidad, es algo que todo fans de Dragón Ball quiere hacer al menos una vez en su vida no importa si es un sueño, disfrutare cada momento de este maravilloso sueño.

(Goku y Rayvaj toman sus posturas de combate, están unos 100 metros separados entre sí, Rayvaj acorta esa distancia a nada en un instante y lanza un puñetazo con su brazo derecho a Goku el cual lo bloquea con su mano izquierda impacto produce una gran onda de choque, Goku lanza un golpe con la mano derecha y Rayvaj lo bloquea con la izquierda y se produce de nuevo la onda de choque, Rayvaj utiliza la posición actual donde ambos sostenían uno de sus brazos como impulso e impacta una doble patada en el pecho a Goku quien retrocede unos metros pero sin perder el equilibrio, quedan las marcas de sus pies en el suelo, unos dos metros fue lo que retrocedió, Rayvaj con un mortal hacia atrás se aleja de Goku, ambos vuelven a sus posturas de combate)

-ohh es bastante rápido ese tal Rayvaj.

-sí parece que vamos a ver una pelea muy interesante señor Bills.

-Maldición ese maldito de Kakaroto siempre se queda con los mejores oponentes.

(Goku arremete contra Rayvaj y da un golpe con su brazo derecho, Rayvaj lo bloque con su antebrazo izquierdo y retrocede por el impacto y lanza una explosión de KI hacia Goku la cual explota antes de que Goku la desvié creando una cortina de polvo y humo, inmediatamente después Rayvaj aparece atraves del humo y sorprende a Goku, Rayvaj le da un oporcutt en la barbilla a Goku, seguidamente le lanza una patada a Goku dirigida al estómago pero Goku desaparece de su vista esquivando la patada).

Ah desapareció no siento su presencia…vamos concéntrate.

-…¡detrás de mí!

(Goku le lanza una patada horizontal hacia el cuello de Rayvaj pero sin darse vuelta la bloquea con su brazo derecho y se aleja inmediatamente para ganar un poco de distancia y arremete contra Goku quien ve que no va a poder bloquear adecuadamente ese ataque le lanza una explosión de KI a Rayvaj quien aborta su ataque para esquivar esa bola de KI pero inmediatamente después aparece en frente de Goku y le da varios golpes y termina con una patada al torso y Goku sale volando y se estrella con una pequeña montaña, luego de unos segundos sale dentro de los escombros).

-ufs eres más fuerte de lo que imagine.

Siento que aun puedo sacar mucho más poder y sé que Goku tiene mucho más poder, No sé sí podré hacer que se transforme en súper saiyan fase 3 pero no creo que pueda solo pedírselo primero creo que lo forzare a transformarse, intentare sacar todo mi poder.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

-Está aumentando su poder muy rápidamente, ese maldito insecto aún tenía todo ese poder oculto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

-puede que tenga potencial para derrotar a Goku.

-No eso no es suficiente para derrotar a Kakaroto.

-Tendré que aumentar mi poder si no quiero…. Perder… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…. Esto es el súper saiyan fase 1….. Continuemos.

-¡Me estas subestimando! Tendré que obligarte a sacar todo tu poder.

(En un instante Rayvaj aparece en frente de Goku y le da una gran cantidad de golpes y a una velocidad increíble y explotándole a quema ropa una explosión de KI que produce una gran explosión y onda de choque la cual dejo un pequeño cráter pero Goku ya no estaba ahí, estaba a unos metros fuera del cráter)

-ufss…. Disculpa tienes razón me confié… si no me transformo en súper saiyan fase 2 no hubiera salido bien parado de esa.

-Al parecer ahora están parejos de nuevo…. Sin embargo ese tal Rayvaj aún es un poco más fuerte que Goku.

-técnicamente le lleva ventaja a Goku en cuanto a poder pero llevo rato estudiando su estilo de pelea… y la cosa es que no tiene uno.

-si yo también llevo rato viendo que sus movimientos son extraño….lo raro es que con ese increíble poder no tenga un estilo de pelea.

-Mi teoría es que puede que sea una clase de prodigio que nació con ese poder y nunca ha tenido que entrenar o nadie se ha molestado en enseñarle artes marciales.

-pero lo más extraño es que es un simple terrícola, ¿ya lo comprobaste Wiss?

-en efecto, si es un terrícola puro no es mestizo con ninguna raza de otro planeta, pero hay algo extraño en él, es la misma sensación que sentí hace un rato ante de que sintiéramos su KI.

-Habrá que preguntárselo después, el tendrá que explicar todo.

(Ambos están separado por una distancia de 200 metro, ambos arremeten en contra del otro y chocan sus puños en el centro el impacto crea un pequeño cráter a sus pies, ambos entran en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bloquen, lanzan y reciben múltiples golpes durante unos 30 segundos y se detienen para tomar un poco de aire)

-Esto…..es….muy….es…..Emocionante…..pero…sé que aun ocultas más poder.

-Me as….sorpren…dido….eres…..mucho….más….fuerte…..de lo que imagine sigamos con nuestra pelea….y si aún tengo más poder pero depende de ti si lo utilizo o no.

(Rayvaj se abalanza hacia Goku una vez más, pero Goku esquiva todos sus ataques y contraataca sin mucho esfuerzo Rayvaj resiste los golpes y sigue atacando)

-ya se comienza a ver la diferencia de nivel a lo que respecta a la habilidad, técnica y experiencia en batallas, ¡esta pelea la va a ganar Goku!

-lo siento pero, ¡la victoria es mía!, tus golpes no son certeros ni precisos haces muchos movimientos innecesarios, al momento de pasar de defender a atacar y viceversa dejas muchas aberturas y muchos de tus movimientos son por puro instinto.

Tiene razón tengo que encontrar una manera de compensar un poco eso para presionarlo y obligarlo a sacar todo su poder….piensa…soy más fuerte y más veloz, todo dependerá de mi próximo ataque y de esperar el momento justo para ejecutarlo.

Voy a intentar algo drástico si fallo lo pagare caro, no llevo mucho tiempo con esta clase de poder y no tengo idea de si va a funcionar pero igual voy a intentar.

(Rayvaj vuelve a lanzar ataques desesperados a una increíble velocidad, Goku los esquiva sin problemas y contraataca pero un instante antes de que su golpe acierte Rayvaj desaparece y aparece detrás y sujeta a Goku con una llave para inmovilizarlo)

-ah…rayos si sigue así tendré que transformarme para liberarme.

(Rayvaj comienza a concentra KI en su espalda, hombros y brazos después comienza a salir de su cuerpo en pequeñas partículas de KI y se juntan formando 10 explosiones de KI en un círculo alrededor de ambos para atacar desde todas las direcciones, las explosiones de KI comienzan a dirigirse hacia ambos pero una milésima de segundo antes de que impacten Rayvaj desaparece con su gran velocidad y esquiva el ataque pero Goku si recibe el ataque de lleno)

Ah… estuvo cerca pero funciono le di con ese ataque.

Parece que si me lo propongo puedo hacer muchas cosas, creo que tengo un muy buen control del KI.

-¡oh vaya! Compenso su falta de habilidad con fuerza, velocidad, e ingenio pero ese clase de control sobre el KI no la había visto nunca sin lugar a dudas es un genio a la hora de controlar el KI si se lo propone podría incluso tener una buena pelea con el señor Bills.

-No me compares con un simple terrícola tiene mucho camino que recorrer antes de poder siquiera tocarme.

(Ya despejado el polvo, queda a la vista un gran cráter y Goku en el centro en una posición defensiva con los brazos cruzados como si hiciera una (x) con sus brazos, tenía varias heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo y su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada).

-ufs ese sí que fue un buen ataque me tomaste desprevenido, ya es comprobado tu fuerza si quieres dejamos esto hasta aquí como un empate.

Eso no me servirá para comprobar si es o no un sueño tengo que pelear hasta quedar inconsciente y después de eso es que se verá si es o no un sueño.

-¿qué dices?... eso no sucederá mi orgullo no me lo permite sabiendo que ocultas mas poder, esta pelea se decidirá cuando uno de los dos ya no pueda seguir peleando.

(Rayvaj se abalanza hacia Goku quien está dentro del cráter, Goku lo esquiva y le da con la rodilla en el estómago luego un golpe en la cara que lo mando volando y se estrella con la pared del cráter y Goku lo sigue y le explota una explosión de KI a quema ropa, Rayvaj herido y sangrando dice)

-mientras…..es…te consiente….seguiré…..!Peleandoooooooooo!

-tiene un gran espíritu de lucha y determinación.

-como guerrero orgulloso que soy preferiría perder sabiendo que mi oponente utilizo todo su poder antes de decidir que sea un empate, si alguien me propusiera algo semejante lo volaría en pedazos sin contemplaciones.

\- ¡Kakaroto! Tienes que entender sus sentimientos ¡Derrótalo utilizando todo tu poder!

-está bien aaaaaaaaah.

-hahaha por fin.

(Con un fuerte grito el poder de Goku se incrementa exponencialmente, la tierra tiembla, pequeños rayos se ven alrededor de su aura, las cejas se le desaparecen y le comienza a crecer el cabello).

-aaaaaaaaaah….esto es el súper saiyan fase 3 y la más poderosa ¡prepárate!

(Rayvaj arremete contra Goku él lo esquiva , gira y le da una patada horizontal a Rayvaj en el torso y lo manda volando, antes de que se estrelle contra la pared del cráter aparece debajo y le da una doble patada que lo manda volando en dirección hacia al cielo cuando sobrepasa la altura del cráter le da otra patada que lo manda volando de manera horizontal luego lo espera y lo golpea con las dos manos juntas como si fueran un mazo y Rayvaj se estrella contra el suelo, pero adolorido y sangrado apenas se levanta)

-a…u…..n…..pu…..e….do…se….guir….pe….leando.

(goku aparece detrás de él y le da un golpe de karate en la parte de atrás de su cuello para dejarlo inconsciente).

-fue una buena pelea me ocasionaste varios problemas.

-tiene un espíritu de lucha admirable.

-ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierta para que nos explique quien es en realidad.

-sería interesante ver de que es capaz de llegar a hacer.

-jajaj si le pediré que entrene conmigo en la habitación del tiempo (aquí Goku pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con su usual sonrisa despreocupada).

-por el momento Kakaroto llévanos con la transmisión instantánea a la corporación capsula para que curen las heridas de ambos.

-eso iba a hacer, porque el maestro Karin no tiene semillas sentsu en estos momento.

( **Corporación capsula** )

(En una habitación parecida a una enfermería, Rayvaj se encontraba dentro de una camilla creada por Bulma la cual aceleraba el proceso curativo esta estaba rodeada en la parte superior por un cristal transparente era muy parecida a una de esas que se utilizan para los bronceados, Rayvaj se levanta bruscamente destrozando el cristal)

-auch….eso fue un golpe duro… ¿Dónde estoy?

Parece que no me encuentro en la enfermería de la escuela…..eso quiere decir que todo lo que ha pasado no fue un sueño…en verdad estoy en el mundo de Dragón Ball, creo que de alguna manera cruce algún tipo de brecha dimensional es lo que normalmente pasa en los animes o que por medio de un ritual intentan invocar un héroe y el protagonista termina siendo invocado también algunas veces son traídos por algún villano o cosas así.

Tengo que reunir más información para averiguar porque fui traído a este mundo o dimensión, creo que explicándole a Wiss el sería capaz de averiguar más.

Si Wiss y Bills están aquí quiere decir que el tiempo en el que estoy es un poco después de la batalla de los dioses.

(¡tirin! Desde un bolsillo de Bulma un sonido como un tono de teléfono se escuchaba Bulma saca un dispositivo circular con una pantalla mostrando un aviso de alerta o alarma).

-Parece que el sujeto que trajeron herido ya está despierto, no entiendo cómo llegaron a esto me esperaba algo así de ustedes, los saiyajines no tienen remedio.

-no fue mi culpa Bulma el no quiso abandonar la pelea.

-basta Bulma, es normal un verdadero guerrero lucha hasta el final sin retroceder, mejor anda a ver como esta y tráelo aquí.

-ja….hombres….solo piensan en pelear.

-¡oi Wiss! eso es mío tú ya comiste de eso.

-¡Claro que no señor Bills! Usted se lo ha comido casi todo.

( **En la habitación donde se encuentra Rayvaj** ).

Estos son vendajes. Parece que estoy en la corporación capsula la que me coloco los vendajes seguro fue Bulma, aun siento un poco de dolor en mi cuerpo no es raro después de la pelea contra Goku.

-¡holaa! Veo que ya despertaste me llamo Bulma ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-esto…!hola! me llamo Rayvaj.

-sí que te dejaron en mal estado como te sientes.

-un poco adolorido pero estoy bien.

-ven vamos a donde están los demás.

( **Afuera donde se encontraban Wiss, Bills y compañía)**.

-ya volví.

-qué bueno que despertaste Rayvaj.

-ve hablando de una vez y explícanos quien eres en realidad y de dónde vienes.

-basta vegeta acaba de despertar y ya los estas molestando, yo también quiero saber pero debe estar hambriento ya nos explicara después de comer.

-si tengo bastante hambre les explicare todo después de comer.

-genial yo también tengo hambre ¡a comer!

-¿quee? En verdad sus estómagos no tienen fondo ya llevan comiendo bastante rato.

-ven Rayvaj siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras.

-ni te atrevas a tocar mi comida deliciosa o te destruyo.

(Rayvaj se sienta a lado de Wiss y empieza a comer).

-wuaoo…..esto esta delicioso jamás había probado algo igual.

(Rato después termina de comer y empieza a explicarles todo).

Ufs estoy full bueno ya es hora de explicar todo aunque la verdad no sé muy bien lo que paso.

-bueno empezare desde el inicio.

-principalmente no vengo de este mundo y no sé porque he terminado en este.

-en serio vienes de otro mundo.

-mmnnnnn…interesante… entonces eso explica la extraña sensación que sentí poco antes de sentir tu KI, debe ser una brecha dimensional pero debe ser muy pequeña para no sentirla de alguna manera debió reaccionar a algo y agrandándose para traerte a este mundo la pregunta es ¿Por qué te trajo específicamente a este mundo?

-también deben saber en mi mundo no tenía ningún poder, solo era un estudiante normal de 14 años al llegar me sorprendí al ver el cuerpo que poseía y este poderoso KI, la razón por la que le pedí a Goku una pelea era para comprobar que tan fuerte era y averiguar si era un sueño pero ya hubiera despertado si así fuera.

-ya veo…..tendré que investigar sobre esto…..señor Bills debemos irnos.

-no entendí mucho de lo que hablaron pero oye Rayvaj conozco un sitio donde hay una habitación donde el tiempo transcurre diferente mientras aquí es un día hay dentro es un año ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo en ese lugar?

-si no veo el problema así me acostumbrare a este cuerpo y poder además me volveré más fuerte iré contigo.

-yo entrare después de ustedes no permitiré que ninguno me supere.

-pero primero tienes que esperar a que tus heridas se curen Rayvaj, mientras yo intentare inventar algo para detectar donde esta esa brecha dimensional y averiguare una manera para abrirla nuevamente sería un gran avance científico.

-Bulma te advierto que es mejor no intervenir mucho con eso solo la abriremos para que Rayvaj regrese a su mundo y después la sellaremos.

-tsk….ustedes no que se iban.

-nadie me dice que hacer…solo espero la comida para llevar.

(Después de eso Wiss y Bills recibieron la comida y se marcharon).

(Unos días después Rayvaj ya estaba recuperado y se prepara con Goku para entrar en la habitación del tiempo).

 **(En la corporación capsula- habitación de gravedad de Vegeta)**

 **-** vamos Rayvaj, ¿eso es todo?

-claro que no esto es solo un calentamiento.

(Ambos arremeten contra el otro lanzando golpes y patadas bloqueando de igual manera, después de unos segundos se distancian y Rayvaj arremete contra Vegeta, lanzándole un golpe al abdomen Vegeta bloquea y contra ataca con un golpe dirigido al rostro de Rayvaj, el cual lo esquiva y toma distancia)

Se nota desde lejos la experiencia de Vegeta en combate, con mi habilidad actual nunca podría ganarle a nadie, mientras este aquí tengo que aprender a pelear lo antes posible o me mataran si me enfrento a un villano, tengo que aprovechar el año de entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo con Goku

-veo que no han perdido el tiempo jajaja.

-¡kakarotto! Que haces aquí nadie te invito.

-recuerda que iré a la habitación del tiempo con Rayvaj.

-tsk, es cierto se me había olvidado.

-¿ya estás listo Rayvaj para irnos?

-aun no Bulma me dijo que tenía algo para mí, y que lo buscara antes de irme.

-busquemos a Bulma de una vez ya no puedo esperar para empezar a entrenar.

 **(En el jardín de la corporación capsula)**

 **-** disculpa la tardanza Rayvaj, estaba terminando unos ajustes del ultimo traje de combate.

-gracias Bulma no era necesario que te tomaras tales molestias.

-no me des las gracias, tómalo como pago por la paliza que te dieron estos dos.

-yo no tuve nada que ver fue kakarotto el que le dio la paliza no me metas en ese entierro.

-no fui mi culpa, es normal en una pelea que alguien salga herido.

-Bulma en realidad fui yo el que no me detuve y a Goku no le quedó otra opción.

-no te he visto pelear pero no pareces ser alguien que provoque algo así, bueno creo que debe ser el espíritu guerrero de los artistas marciales no tienen remedio.

-si es algo así hehe.

-bueno Rayvaj te explicare cómo funcionan.

-¿explicarme?

-sí, los trajes están equipados con un sistema de gravedad artificial, 15 están equipados con un software básico que simula un peso fijo de 100 toneladas…

-¿100?

-si peleaste con Goku creo que podrás acostumbrarte rápido además así te aras fuerte más rápido y le devolverás el favor, hay otros 10 trajes con un software Más complejo que permite simular mucho más peso y lo puedes configurar dependiendo de lo que toleres puedes comenzar con un peso base de 100 toneladas hasta un peso de 10 mil toneladas.

-Caray 10 mil toneladas, no sé si seré capaz de llegar a ese peso.

\- comienza con los básicos de 100 toneladas y cuando domines ese peso por favor no utilices los configurables para entrenamiento de combate son muy complejos y costosos de hacer, están hechos de un material especial ultra resistente y se adapta muy bien al sistema de gravedad artificial y es muy limitada su existencia en la tierra, así que no creo que vuelva a hacer esos trajes, los que tienes son y serán los únicos.

-Bulma porque no me habías echo uno así a mí.

-no seas exigente tú ya tienes la habitación de gravedad artificial.

-entendido Bulma, pero nunca había tenido algo parecido a esta tecnología no sé si aprenda a utilizarla adecuadamente.

-tranquilo diseñe la interfaz para que sea fácil de entender y usar, el panel de control está en la muñeca izquierda, con los básicos solo presiona el sensor y se ajustara automáticamente, con los configurables tienen un sistema de voz para cambiar el peso solo con decirlo, también muestra tu ritmo cardiaco y temperatura del cuerpo además de la hora y cronometro para que midas tus sesiones de entrenamientos y tendrás un mejor rendimiento.

-wuaooooo es fantástico y solo tendré que decirlo para acceder a cualquier función.

-si aprendes rápido te acostumbraras sin darte cuenta.

-basta de cháchara cuando nos vamos.

-no seas impaciente Goku.

-bueno vamos Goku ya está todo listo.

-bien sujétate a mi hombro utilizare la transmisión instantánea.

(Rayvaj sujetando el hombro de Goku se despide de Bulma y Vegeta, inmediatamente despues ya estaban en la atalaya de kamisama).

-esa técnica sí que es útil.

-te la enseñare más tarde, seré como tu maestro jajaja.

Ma…..estro el gran Goku acaba de decir que será mi maestro en artes marciales esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado tantas noches soñando con algo así y por fin se hará realidad me alegra estar vivoooooooo.

-Deeendeee, mr popooo.

-hola goku, que te trae por aquí.

-vengo a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo con Rayvaj.

-¿Rayvaj?

-hola yo soy Rayvaj.

-es muy fuerte por eso vengo a entrenar con el.

-ah ya veo.

(En ese momento sienten un ki maligno y muy poderoso)

Esta sensación es muy desagradable pero siento algo extraño, seria mejor investigarlo, así que los villanos ya han aparecido es hora de comenzar la acción.

-Rayvaj vamos a ver quienes son.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de esto no intervengas.

-esta bien iré a pedirle unas semillas sentsu al maestro karin, luego te alcanzare tu solo no serás capaz de ganar.

(Rayvaj se va volando a una gran velocidad y goku se fue a visitar al maestro karin).

 **(En una ciudad al norte)**

-segura que la brecha se encuentra en este planeta.

-no se amiga yo no siento nada aquí, solo unos mosquitos que se aproximan.

-puede que nos divirtamos un poco.

-¿habrá ropa linda en este planeta?

-no lo creo, mira esta mugre ciudad dudo que tengan algo decente.

(Rayvaj llega y observa que el ki maligno proviene de dos mujeres).

No hay duda son ellas dos, una es muy hermosa que desperdicio además de que no me agrada lastimar a mujeres pero no puedo darme ese lujo en este momento, y la otra no se porque pero me da escalofríos como me mira.

-vaya, vaya pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-con una mirada de interés hacia Rayvaj.

(Sin darse cuenta ya la tenia frente a el).

-pero que mosquito mas guapo (después le da un beso en la mejilla).

Ahora que lo veo de cerca es un tioooooooo (un gran sentimiento de asco recorre todo el cuerpo de Rayvaj como un escalofrió e inmediatamente toma distancia).

-carajo un travesti me a dado un beso.

-ay no me digas que no te gusto guapo.

-mierda, al menos contigo podre pelear si remordimientos, le are un favor a este mundo.

-mejor se un buen chico y apártate.

-¿quienes son ustedes?

-ah disculpa que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Lan guapo, me provoca robarte un beso.

Por que ascooooo porque me pasa esto a mi.

-yo soy Hsiang.

-pertenecemos a los ocho inmortales y buscamos algo muy peculiar como una brecha dimensional si sabes algo se obediente y dínoslo-coqueteándole a Rayvaj.

Pero porque rayos se me insinúa tanto.

-no e vista nada parecido-serio.

-tendremos que interrogarte para asegurarnos.

-yo lo haría encantada-poniendo una cara pervertida.

-pues tendrán que obligarme (después de decir eso Rayvaj arremete en contra de Lan).

(Lan esquiva a Rayvaj y dice)

-con gusto lo hare, Hsiang no te metas el es mío literalmente.

-¿Cómo que literal?

-después de que termine contigo suplicaras que te haga mío.

-no tengo idea de como terminara esto, pero tengo algo seguro y es que nunca le suplicare a un enemigo.

Rayos odio admitirlo pero esta pelea no la ganare, la otra no interfiere podre ganar tiempo a que llegue Goku y me salve el pellejo no me gusta la idea pero no puedo hacer mucho dadas las circunstancias.

(Rayvaj lanza varios golpes a Lan quien los bloquea fácilmente, Rayvaj barre los pies de Lan pero esta lo esquiva nuevamente dando un pequeño salto sin mucho esfuerzo mientras aun esta en el aire le propina un patada en la cara a Rayvaj de forma elegante es levándolo rodando por el suelo impactando con un pequeño camión ocasionando que explote creando una gran nube de humo al observar la explosión las personas comenzaron a correr y las autoridades a evacuar la zona).

-eres guapo pero muy lento y débil.

-también tengo algo de ingenio (tras decir esas palabras con un potente impacto de ki crea una gran ráfaga de aire trasladando la nube de humo hacia Lan cubriéndola con ella y lanzando incontables y potentes explosiones de ki alrededor de la presencia de su oponente dirigiéndolas hacia ella causando una gran explosión repetida de una gran honda expansiva que provoca que las ventanas de vidrio de los edificios exploten y haciendo que las alarmas de los autos se enciendan).

(Cuando el humo se dispersa apare la silueta de Lan caminando atreves mientras dice)-si sigues así no lograras divertirme solo as logrado dañar mi hermosa ropa, mira como están todas rasgadas o lo as echo a propósito para ver mejor mi cuerpo ¡eres un pervertido!

-¡mierda estas loco! Quien va a querer ver a un travesti desnudo-negándose con tono de desprecio.

(Rayvaj ataca a Lan repetidas varias veces sin éxito, lanza una ráfaga de explosiones de ki como distracción para arremeter por la espalda rápidamente a Lan estrellándola contra un edificio y destruye los puntos vitales que sostienen dicho edificio derrumbándolo y escapa antes de quedar atrapado también).

(Saliendo de los escombros Lan le pregunta a Rayvaj de forma desinteresada)-¿este es todo tu poder y el ingenio que decías?

-lamentablemente si.

-ya veo que decepción, es hora de acabar con esto.

(Rayvaj sin darse cuenta ya tenia a Lan en frente de el quien le da varios golpes al torso obligándolo a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, Lan lo toma de su camisa dándole una bofetada y luego dice)- ahora es el momento de que empieces a suplicar.

-jamás-le responde con mucha determinación.

-no es un inconveniente, me gusta que se resistan-(tras decir eso se disponía a darle un beso a Rayvaj en la boca cuando una explosión de ki se dirigio hacia ellos, Lan retrocedió esquivándola sin dificultades pero Rayvaj apenes pudo evadirla).

-oye imbécil casi me matas-reclamo Rayvaj enojado.

-no eres quien para quejarte, estas en un estado lamentable.

-tienes razón vegeta soy un inútil en mi estado actual, gracias por salvar mi autoestima varonil.

-de que hablas.

-ese imbécil homosexual casi profana algo sagrado para mi, aniquilalo-le ordena Rayvaj enfurecido a vegeta.

-quien eres tu para darme ordenes insecto, eso ya lo tenia planeado hacer.

-esta bien me callo.

-hola ya llegue y traje unas semillas semtsu-apareciendo de la nada.

-porque as tardado tanto gokuu-reclamándole Rayvaj.

-lo siento, me entretuvo con el maestro Karin.

-¡no nos ignoren!

-creo que tendré que unirme yo también.

(Ambas se preparaban a atacar cuando reciben un aviso atreves de un dispositivo transmisor que llevaban en el oído).

-los salvo la campana.

-en otra ocasión te hare mío guapo-en ese momento un escalofrió desagradable recorrió la espalda de Rayvaj.

(Desaparecen amabas chicas tras presionar un botón localizado en algo parecido a un reloj en su mano derecha).

-¿desaparecieron?-pregunto Goku sin terminar de entender la situación.

-¡escaparon!-afirmo vegeta.

-parece que disponen de un dispositivo de tele transporte, además no escaparon, creo que les ordenaron retirarse-dice Rayvaj analizando la situación.

-waooo te diste cuenta de todo eso-Goku asombrado.

-eres muy perspectivo.

-¡toma! Es una semilla sentsu curara todas tus heridas.

-gracias-tomando e ingiriendo la semilla sentu.

-¡asombroso! estoy curado-Rayvaj asombrado.

-dado lo sucedido los tres entraremos a la habitación del tiempo, no me gusta la idea pero esas dos eran mucho mas poderosas que nosotros y dudo mucho que estén solas si lo que dijo Rayvaj es cierto.

-claro que es cierto yo nunca me equivoco.

-tienes razón debemos aprovechar cada segundo.

-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

Entrenare con Goku y Vegeta a la vez esto cada ves se pone mejor, pero esas dos eran muy sospechosas y con mis conocimientos de animes asumo que eran las mas débiles y hay alguien 100 veces mas fuerte, tengo que enfocarme en hacerme mas fuerte tanto como Goku y Vegeta incluso mas, pero eso es imposible en tan solo un año además de que también tengo que aprender artes marciales, nada me sirve un poder si no se como aprovecharlo.

 **CONTINUARA.**

Gracias por leer si llegaron asta aqui es porque les intereso un poco, me disculpo por los errores e incoherencias que puedan aver en la historia no soy bueno con estas cosas y me a costado un universo escribir este capitulo tratare de hacer mas largo el siguiente y de corregir errores pero no les aseguro nada soy un poco despistado.

sigan atentos al siguiente capitulo.

 **Dark tap se despide que tengan un día o noche genial.**


	2. 2 ENTRENANDO EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO

_**bueeenasss este es mi primer fanfic por favor dejen sus criticas y recomendaciones en los reviews**_

 _ **esta es una historia inspirada en la serie/manga Dragón Ball que pertenece a Akira Toriyama un crack**_

 _ **SE QUE LES GUSTARA.**_

 _ **Capitulo2:El ENTRENAMIENTO EN LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO.**_

 **(Atalaya de Kami-sama).**

-Dende ya volvimos.

-vi todo y dada la situación imagino que vegeta también entrara a la habitación del tiempo.

-así es Dende.

-¡oye Goku! ¿Que esta pasando?

-oh, Picolo estas aquí, es complicado.

-ya Dende me explico, tu debes de ser Rayvaj.

-así es ese soy yo.

-veo que eres bastante fuerte y aun así perdiste fácilmente, se aproxima una dura pelea.

-si y por lo que note no están solos, hay alguien mas moviendo los hilos, aah se me olvidaba ella y ese travesti me preguntaron sobre la brecha dimensional pero desconozco el motivo por el cual la buscan.

-no para algo bueno, eso es seguro.

-por los momentos estaré al pendiente mientras ustedes están dentro de la habitación, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, son muy fuertes solo estorbaría en la pelea.

-no te preocupes Picolo tu inteligencia es de gran ayuda-dice Rayvaj confiado.

-bueno vamos de una vez a la habitación-Goku emocionado.

-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

(Los tres entran en la habitación del tiempo, Picolo se queda pensando sobre lo que le dijo Rayvaj).

-ese tal Rayvaj aun no ha dicho todo lo que sabe-desconfiado.

-porque lo dices Picolo.

-me dijo que mi inteligencia es de gran ayuda, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos no debería saber eso de mi.

-tal vez Goku le hablo sobre ti.

-sigo pensando que oculta algo.

 **(Habitación del tiempo).**

Esta es la habitación del tiempo la e visto muchas veces pero estar aquí es totalmente diferente, siento mi cuerpo pesado, me cuesta respirar tener un entrenamiento en estas circunstancias los resultados serian bastante favorables, además todo es blanco no distingo bien las direcciones me perdería si me alejo mucho y están los cambios de clima que ocurren sin aviso previo será bastante difícil al principio con los trajes.

-Rayvaj déjame decirte lo que haremos, aquí mandamos nosotros tu eres un novato y aras todo lo que te digamos entendido.

-si maestro.

-¿maestro?

-si, ustedes van a enseñarme artes marciales y me entrenaran eso los convierte a los dos en mis maestros.

-tiene razón-afirma Goku.

-bueno dejemos eso, tendrás un mes para aprender artes marciales y hacerte mas fuerte para que puedas entrenar con nosotros sin estorbar, haremos entrenamiento mental durante unas horas todo los días por un mes para que aprendas mas rápido y adquieras experiencia el resto del día entrenaras tu cuerpo y mente para que te hagas mas fuerte y una cosa mas nunca te quites el traje de combate ni un segundo.

-si maestro vegeta.

-no me digas así-replico Vegeta.

-también tendremos una pelea seria una vez al mes para evaluar cuanto hemos mejorado, tu entrenaras sin descanso eres el que tiene mas trabajo que hacer aquí.

-si maestro Goku.

Esto es asombroso tendré a Vegeta y a Goku como maestros esto cada vez se pone mejor, pero seguro que al salir comenzara la verdadera pelea y para poder ser de ayuda tengo que volverme mas fuerte, mucho mas, también tengo que averiguar porque buscan la brecha dimensional, como se enteraron de ella.

-¡que haces hay perdiendo el tiempo comienza a entrenar de una vez!-le ordeno Vegeta a Rayvaj.

-voy, voy.

(Minutos después Rayvaj ya esta listo con el traje de combate mirándose en un espejo).

Este traje es idéntico a el de vegeta patrullero del tiempo, lo diferente son estos guantes parecen de motociclistas y no cubren los dedos, se siente realmente bien se adapta a mi cuerpo perfectamente y es muy cómodo no interfiere en mis movimiento es una obra maestra.

-es hora de empezar, veamos, Bulma dijo que en la mano izquierda estaba el sensor.

(Al presionar el sensor Rayvaj cae de rodillas al suelo apoyándose con sus manos reincorporándose lentamente).

Ufs me tomo desprevenido, es realmente pesado pero aun puedo moverme aunque se me es difícil, si estas son 100 toneladas no imagino lo difícil que seria con 10 mil.

 **(En algún lugar del universo).**

(Una pequeña nave con 2 tripulantes aparca en una gran nave circular en forma aplanada como una gran dona).

-esa nave exploradora….son Lan y Hsiang, de seguro van a dar su informe a ese desgraciado tengo que saber lo que descubrieron.

(En una sala de audiencias de la nave las dos daban su informe, pero alguien escuchaba oculto en las sombras).

-han tardado demasiado espero que hallan encontrado la brecha dimensional.

-discúlpenos señor no hemos podido localizarla-Lan informa con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla.

-¡que diablos estaban haciendo! Les di instrucciones claras donde localizarla, el fracaso es imperdonable-reclamándoles.

-en verdad lo sentimos señor, hemos tenido unos inconveniente-tratando de excusarse Hsiang.

-¿inconvenientes? En ese planeta no debería haber seres poderosos.

-nosotras también creíamos lo mismo, pero hay tres mosquitos bastante fuertes.

-luché con uno de ellos y lo derrote sin problemas pero sentí que aun tenia un poder durmiente en su interior.

-aunque ahora parece que no nos darán problemas pero no podemos confiarnos.

-si señor.

-después nos encargáremos de ellos ahora tenemos otro asunto que atender con mas urgencia.

-por eso nos ha llamado.

-si, al parecer tenemos un par de topos entre nosotros los cuales actuaran pronto si no me equivoco.

-¿Quiénes? Díganos y nos encargaremos de ellos.

-no, ustedes están por debajo de ellos, yo mismo me encargare solo las llame para que me cubran las espaldas por si las moscas, se trata de Lao, Lu y Han, Han aun no es una amenaza considerable pero Lao y Lu si, no podemos dejarlos actuar libremente.

-cuente con nosotros señor Li.

-comencemos con el que esta escuchando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-se trata de Lao, si no son capaces de detectarlo eso demuestra que aun tienen que mejorar.

(Tras escuchar esas palabras Lao inmediatamente va a advertirle a Han).

(Minutos después en una sala de control con varios paneles con muchos botones y luces parpadeantes).

-habrá un cambio de planes Han, nos han descubierto tienes que encontrarte con Lu te esta esperando con una nave-dice preocupado mientras introduce unas coordenadas en los paneles.

-¿solo yo? Porque no los dos seguro que los tres podemos derrotarlos.

-no somos capaces de ganar, Li nos supera y además ellos son 5, la única forma seria que los tres atacáramos a Li mientras esté solo pero eso nunca va a pasar, solo tú podrás sobrevivir yo tengo que ganar tiempo si vamos los dos nos mataran a los tres.

-pero ¿cual es el motivo de que yo sobreviva?

-escuche el informe de Lan y Hsiang, se encontraron con tres guerreros y por lo que dijeron son nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a Li tienes que encontrarlos están en un planeta llamado tierra.

-el mismo donde detectaron la brecha dimensional.

-si, llegaras a ese planeta con la nave de Lu es mucho mas lenta que las naves exploradoras pero cuenta con un sistema único de camuflaje además de que Lu preparo una ruta segura tendrás que dar un rodeo por lo cual tardaras unos días en llegar.

-entonces mi maestro también piensa sacrificarse para que yo escape.

-…-

-…-

-ya están planeando como matarme hahahahahaha-con una risa malévola.

-¡Li!

(Lao presiona un último botón y Han desaparece delante de ellos).

-solo Han escapo, acaso piensas ganar tiempo, pero no cambiara nada te matare aquí y luego matare a Lu frente a su alumno eso le dará un toque único.

-nos conocemos desde hace mucho, porque no lo discutimos con una copa de mi mejor licor.

-hace un tiempo atrás accedería pero dada la situación tendré que rechazar tu oferta, Lan, Hsiang localicen a Lu, Han seguro fue a encontrarse con el.

-enseguida señor.

 **(Simultáneamente en un planeta cercano).**

 **-** mierda porque en este momento, Han se esta tardando-preocupado

(Unos segundos después aparece Han delante de el).

-Han al fin llegas, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Li nos encontró en la sala de control, en estos momentos debe estar enfrentándose con Lao.

-no pienses mucho en eso, la nave esta programada con la ruta para llegar de forma segura, tu solo encárgate de estar atento.

-pero como sabré quienes son los guerrero.

-lo sabrás cuando llegues al planeta eres el mejor aprendiz que e tenido tienes un talento único para percibir el KI y por medio de eso sabes la verdadera personalidad de las personas y su corazón, estarás bien-sonriendo orgulloso.

-maestro… le prometo que no les fallare derrotare a Li-con una gran determinación.

-¡márchate yaaa! No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-siempre te recordare maestro, te buscare en el otro mundo cuando llegue el momento.

-para eso falta mucho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti en poco tiempo seguro que me superas.

(Han sube a la nave parecida a un camión de basura un poco viejo con oxido en la cubierta, marchándose rumbo a la tierra en busca de aliados para enfrentar a un gran mal).

 **(30 minutos después en la nave).**

-¿ya encontraron a Lu?

-si señor, están en un planeta al limite del sistema de tele transportación-Hsiang responde de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué paso con Lao?-pregunta Lan.

-me deshice de el, me ocasiono algunos problemas pero no fue rival para mi.

-¡usted es invencible señor!

-Hsiang quédate y supervisa las reparaciones del área dañada, Lan y yo iremos a ver a Lu.

-si señor.

 **(Momentos después en el planeta donde se encuentra Lu).**

-te estaba esperando-sentado en una piedra.

-disculpa tuve que atender unos asuntos.

-tsk…. Tu maldad terminara pronto-serio.

-huahahahhahahaha….. Eso nunca pasara yo seré el amo del universo.

-el poder a trastornado tu mente, desde un principio supe que algo andaba mal contigo.

-entonces porque no me detuviste cuando podías, todos eran unos blandos yo hice de este equipo el mas poderoso.

-eso es una ilusión creada por ti el mal no triunfara, esta vez Han se encargara de que eso se cumpla.

-ese idiota no puede hacer nada solo.

-¡no esta solo!

-oh ya veo, lo enviaste a la tierra pero todo será inútil esos guerreros son inferiores a nosotros.

-eso ya lo veremos.

-te equivocas, tu no estarás en este mundo cuando comprobemos eso.

-tal vez tengas razón pero mi tarea es ganar tiempo Lao ya hiso su parte ahora me toca a mi.

-solo retrasan lo inevitable, yo no tengo prisa, en estos momentos solo me interesa aniquilarte.

-aquí me tienes no veo el porque te contienes.

(Una hora después).

-ah….. ah… ah-con falta de aire.

-señor se encuentra bien-preocupada.

-si estoy bien, e utilizado demasiada energía con los dos por algo eran los dos mas fuerte después de mi, pudimos haber gobernado todo el universo….tsk…. que desperdicio-con tono decepcionado.

 **(Nave de los ocho inmortales).**

 **-** dame un informe Hsiang.

-¡señor Li ha vuelto!…. La sala de control esta destrozada asta que no sea reparada no se podrán utilizar los motores de híper velocidad sin ellos tardaríamos 10 días en llegar a la tierra, las reparaciones tardaran 5 días señor Li.

-esperaremos a que las reparaciones terminen, dirijámonos al planeta mas cerceno necesito recuperar KI.

-como ordene señor Li.

 **(Habitación del tiempo).**

(Rayvaj se encontraba haciendo entrenamiento de sombras Goku y Vegeta tenían combates de entrenamiento).

-¡espera vegeta!

-¿porque te detienes Kakarotto?

-mira, Rayvaj ha mejorado bastante en las artes marciales ya no parece un novato.

-mejora a un ritmo impresionante y ya domina 900 toneladas en 25 días es un avance importante en estos momentos si vale la pena entrenar con el pero le daremos lo 5 días que le quedan para que mejore un poco mas.

Este traje es increíble e mejorado un montón gracias a el, no puedo esperar a ver cuanto mejorare en 11 meses mas pero lo que me tiene mas ansioso es lo que pasara en 5 días.

(5 meses y 5 días después).

(Rayvaj, Goku y Vegeta estaban teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento de tres bandas, Rayvaj lanza un golpe con su mano derecha a Goku quien lo esquiva agachándose lanzando una patada horizontal a Vegeta el cual atrapa la pierna de Goku empujándolo hacia Rayvaj pero Goku se reincorpora dándole una patada a Rayvaj mientras se giraba y luego dándolo un golpe al mentón a Vegeta y el mismo contraataca inmediatamente los dos comienzan a intercambiar golpes).

-no se olviden de miiii-Rayvaj tras decir esas palabras se abalanza hacia Goku y Vegeta agarrando a ambos por el rostro e impactándolos contra el suelo-esta pelea es de tres.

(Goku y Vegeta se levantan poco después).

-hehehe se nota que as mejorado Rayvaj-con una sonrisa.

-sigamos-con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(Rayvaj arremete en contra de ambos los dos lo esquivan y Vegeta ataca con su codo la espalda de Rayvaj pero desaparece y golpea en el estomago a Vegeta, Goku le da una patada en el costado a Rayvaj, Vegeta aprovecha ese instante para golpear en el rostro a Goku y le da una patada a Rayvaj los dos se reincorporan inmediatamente y se abalanza hacia Vegeta entrando los tres en un intercambio de golpes, Rayvaj estalla una explosión de KI en medio de los tres haciéndolos tomar distancia lanzando una ráfaga de KI hacia sus oponentes en forma de V ambos la desvían y en ese mismo instante aparece delante de Vegeta impactándole varios golpes al cuerpo acabando con una patada al torso enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás esquiva un ataque de Goku e impactándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada haciéndolo rodar por el suelo varios metros).

-shi shi shi shi…..nos esta desafiando con su velocidad.

-es problemático cuando saca a relucir su velocidad y a aprendido a aprovecharla.

Hace seis meses no hubiera creído que podría tener una pelea tan reñida con Goku y Vegeta aunque aun no han utilizado todo su poder pero se que estamos bastante parejos.

(Los tres se abalanzan hacia ellos lanzando los tres un golpe, impactándose todos al mismo tiempo en el rostro el gran impacto crea una gran ráfaga de aire y un fuerte estruendo saliendo los tres por los aires cayendo con fuerza al suelo).

-dejémoslo como empate por hoy-dice Goku mientras se levanta.

-no seas cobarde Kakarotto, ¡sigamos!-reclama Vegeta insatisfecho por el resultado.

-los tres hemos mejorado mucho, ¡sigamos con el entrenamiento!-emocionado.

-estas muy animado insecto, pero a partir de ahora cada quien seguirá su propio entrenamiento y no habrán mas peleas mensuales, cada uno mejorara mejor a su propio ritmo.

-¿Por qué Vegeta?-pregunta Rayvaj.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo, tu tienes tu propio estilo sácale filo a ese estilo y mejoraras mucho mas rápido.

-esta bien ¡maestros!

La pelea anterior a sido fantasticaaaaa ese triple impacto fue genial exactamente igual que en el anime y acabo de participar en uno uuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa estoy muyyyyy emocionadooooooooo quiero luchar maaaas, quería seguir entrenando con Goku y Vegeta pero es mejor seguir solo e estado actuando de una manera que no soy yo, estando solo podre relajarme un poco ya han pasado seis meses y aun no me acostumbro a esto, es muy irreal a lo que siempre había echo toda mi vida siempre soñé con esto pero ahora que estoy viviéndolo, siento que estoy en un sueño.

-yo iré hacia el norte, manténganse lejos no se entrometan-tras decir eso Vegeta se aleja volando.

-Vegeta es muy estricto.

-yo me iré hacia el sur, Rayvaj quédate cerca de aquí es la primeras vez que entrenas dentro de la habitación podrías perderte si te alejas.

-si ya tenia planeado hacer eso, iré hacia el este pero siempre estaré cerca.

-por cierto Rayvaj deberías prepararte para lo que te espera al salir.

-unn ¿Por qué?-pregunta ignorante de a que se refería Goku.

-ya as destruido 15 armaduras de las que te hiso Bulma, cuando salgas estarás en problemas.

-tienes razón Bulma me matara cuando se entere, desde ahora tendré mucho cuidado-preocupado de lo que pasara al salir.

-jajaja ya me voy ¡no te pierdas Rayvaj!-tras decir eso se aleja a volando a gran velocidad.

Es la primera vez que me quedo solo aquí, me quedan seis meses de entrenamiento puliré mi estilo como me dijeron creo que también meditare eso aumentara mi KI y tal vez logre la armonía entre mi cuerpo y mente, tengo que dividir seis meses en meditar, pulir mi estilo y perfeccionarlo, también aumentare mi velocidad es fundamental en mi estilo y dominar las técnicas que me enseñaron Goku y Vegeta.

Ummm….. Serian un mes para aumentar mi velocidad, dos meses para meditar, tres para dominar las técnicas y todo el tiempo desde este momento puliré mi estilo poco a poco todo lo anterior forma parte de mi estilo también tendría que crear alguna técnica propia pero eso será para después ahora no tengo tiempo tal vez me inspire sobre la marcha y cree alguna sencilla pero útil para la situación quien sabe.

-¡es hora de empezar!

Empezare con aumentar mi velocidad, para esto será fundamental la armadura de diez mil toneladas en estos momentos domino cinco mil, intentare dominar tres mil mas en un mes las demás mientras realizo el resto de mi entrenamiento durante cinco meses.

 **(Atalaya de Kami-sama).**

-Dende, ¿aun no ves nada?

-no, no veo nada inusual.

-espero que no se presenten enemigos hasta que esos tres salgan o estaremos en problemas.

-hola señor picolo-se presenta alguien más.

-¿como estas gohan?

-bien, ¿no as visto a mi padre?-mirando los alrededores-su Ki desapareció aquí, igual que el de vegeta y de alguien desconocido.

-si, esta en la habitación del tiempo-señalando en dirección de dicha habitación.

-entiendo, pero ¿a quien pertenecía el otro KI que sentí?

-te explicare todo.

 **(12 horas después).**

-ya han pasado 24 horas, deberían de salir pronto-anuncia Dende.

-..-

-..-

-..-

(Los tres sienten otras tres presencias extremadamente poderosas)

-¡ya salieron!

(Se pueden apreciar tres siluetas saliendo afuera dos delante Goku y Vegeta sin la parte superior de sus vestimentas y otra mas atrás Rayvaj con una armadura destruida y con la zona de su rodilla izquierda rasgada con el pelo largo hasta la altura de los hombros).

-se han vuelto muy fuertes.

-Rayvaj te creció mucho el cabello.

-no imagine que me crecería tanto, soy terrícola después de todo.

-Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Goku.

-mi madre me mando a buscarte porque no llegabas-responde Gohan.

-están a un nivel totalmente diferente que cuando entraron-dice Picolo.

-que esperabas insecto no entramos para holgazanear-dice Vegeta a Picolo.

-¡valiooo la pena!-afirmo Rayvaj.

-yo no opino lo mismo, tu poder base sigue igual que cuando nos separamos-le contradice Vegeta.

-hehehehe me cachaste.

-vámonos Gohan, le pediré a milk que me prepare un graaaaaaaaaaan banquete me muero de hambreeeeeeee.

-yo creo que me iré a la corporación capsula con Vegeta.

-acaso tienes otro lugar a donde ir.

-en realidad no.

(Los cuatro se alejan volando a una gran velocidad)

-los tres son muy parecidos.

-tienes razón Picolo, son tal para cual.

 **(Corporación capsula).**

-miraaa tu armadura esta completamente destruida.

-lo siento Bulma solo me quedan 8 armaduras, 4 de cada una, en verdad lo siento-haciendo una reverencia.

-queeeeeeeeeee destruiste 17 armaduras súper resistentes….aceptare tus disculpas esta vez porque veo que te fueron útiles, tienes mas músculos.

-¿enserio?-sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Bulma tenemos hambre, tráenos comidaaaaa.

-no seas impaciente, primero báñense y pónganse algo limpio-ordenándoles.

-tienes razón Bulma.

-eres muy sumiso.

-ella prácticamente me salvo la vida lo menos que puedo hacer es portarme bien con ella.

-no le des demasiado poder sobre ti o te convertirás en un esclavo.

(Rato después).

-se ven mucho mejor limpios.

-gracias.

-oh te hiciste una cola.

-si, ¿me queda bien?

-si te queda muy bien, pero pensé que te lo ibas a cortar.

-decidí dejármelo largo por un tiempo.

-realmente pareces un saiyajins.

-uh, ¿por?-con la boca llena de comida.

-has comido la misma cantidad que Vegeta.

-ninguno de nosotros cocina bien por eso estoy aprovechando ahora para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca.

-la tuya era la peor-le replica Vegeta.

-gegege eso no lo niego.

(Unos minutos después).

-estoy sastisfechoooooo.

-estoy sastisfechoooooo-dicen ambos al unísono.

-los dos son tal para cual.

 _ **Tres dias despues.**_

-¡Rayvaj! traeme esa turbina del fondo, luego me ayudarias a montarlo la grua se descompuso.

-¡voy enseguida!

ufs Bulma es muy mandona, vegeta tenia razon.

-gracias por tu ayuda Rayvaj.

-descuida Bulma, ha sido un placer ayudarte despues de todo lo que has echo por mi.

(en el espacio entrando a la tierra).

-aaaaaaaah¡ esta chatarra tenia que fallar ahora, porque los motores tenian que explotar.

(Han se estrella en unas llanuras desoladas)

-por lo menos ya estoy aqui, asi que esto es la tierra, el ambiente es muy puro y la gravedad es muy bajo me siento como una pluma.

[(en la mente de Han). siento varias fuentes de poder bastante buenas, pero hacia el norte siento otra clase de KI, uno no muy poderoso pero es muy puro es como si fuera el dios encargado de vigilar este planeta, seguro si hablo con el sera capaz de ayudarme en mi busqueda].

(Han se va hacia la atalaya de kami).

(simultaneamente en la Corporación capsula)

-Rayvaj sentiste ese KI que acaba de llegar a la tierra cierto. dice vegeta

-si es bastante fuerte, pero a diferencia de las que vinieron hace unos dias no siento maldad en el.

-se dirige hacia dende, deberiamos ir nosotros tambien podria tener relacion con las otras dos. dice Rayvaj convencido.

-oigan ya lo saben no. dice Goku tras aparecer.

-Kakarott apresurate llevanos con la transmición instantanea.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Palabras del autor:**

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, tenia mucho tiempo que no venia por aca disculpen mi ausencia durante tantos meses, decidi terminar este capitulo en la mitad de lo que en verdad tenia pensado y posiblemente los siguientes capitulos sean iguales porque e comensado a trabajar y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, ademas de que tambien tengo que leer mangas, ver animes, jugar videojuegos y tener vida social al mismo tiempo es muy dificil, bueno basta de excusas pasemos a lo importante.

Tratare de organizarme mejor para seguir escribir mas seguido, en verdad quiero compartir esta historia con otras personas no solo que se quede en mi mente, esta historia originalmente la pense para un manga (seguro lo notaron por la falta de narrativa) me a costado adaptarla para que pareciaera mas una novela ligera, no la hice manga por falta de talento para el dibujo y no tengo a nadie que los haga por mi y no describiere mucho la apariencia de los personajes es un fastidio eso se los dejo a su imaginacion asi cada quien trendra su imagen perfecta de los personajes segun sus gustos y todos contentos (menos los que no tienen imaginación pobre de ellos) seguire subiendo capitulos aun si nadie los lea, me importa poco eso solo quiero compartir la historia y tengo bastante en mi mente desde hace años solo que ahora la estoy estructurando mejor.

seguro que nadie llega hasta este punto, y si lo has echo gracias por leer mi historia.

ah y perdon por lo horrores ortograficos, tampoco tengo editor ni corretor y me da pereza corregir todo.

sigan atentos al siguiente capitulo.

 **Dark white se despide que tengan un día o noche genial.**

pdtta: tambien estoy utilizando otro nick.


End file.
